Y'a des jours comme ça
by Ladycaith
Summary: Ce jour là, Rufus voulait juste être tranquille avec lui. Mais y'a des jours comme ça où rien ne va comme on le veut, même lorsque l'on est président d'une grande entreprise. Gros n'importe quoi avec présence de yaoi.


_Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction mais la première que je poste sur . Si elle vous plait laisser moi un mot d'amour dans les reviews, si elle vous déplait, laissez moi une menace de mort dans les reviews. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

**Y'a des jours comme ça**

Les rayons du soleil traversaient à peine les tideaux et pour une fois, les rares oiseaux battifolant d'habitude près de la fenêtre avaient décidé d'aller gazouiller alleurs. Dans son lit, Rufus se réveillait doucement, tout en savourant la chaleur du corps allongé à ses côtés. Il lui avait semblé le sentir bouger, signe de son réveil imminant. Le blond sourit mentalement et commença à déposer une miriade de baisers dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. La nuit dernière avait été plus que jouissive, mais jamais il ne se lasserait de faire l'amour avec son cher chef des Turks. Alors qu'il continuait ses baisers, il sentit la main de l'autre se refermer sur sa nuque et un doux gémissement passer ses lèvres. Il était réveillé. Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rufus, qui s'entendait presque ronronner sous le toucher expert de Tseng. Il allait exploser et lui criait de le prendre quand soudain...

"Bip bip...Bip bip...Bip bip..."

Enfoiré de réveil-matin ! D'un coup de poing magistral, le président de la Shinra envoya valser l'appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce, le réduisant à l'état de bouillie mécanique.

Enfin tranquille, revenons donc à l'essentiel. Rufus se recoucha, retournant à son homme, chaud comme la braisenuk tendit les bras et enlaça...le vide.

- Que...?!

Il leva la tête et vit Tseng occupé à se rhabiller.

- Mais...Tseng, bon sang, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

- Je suis désolé. Il est déjà huit heures et comme vous le savez, les Turks et moi sommes déployer à Junon aujourd'hui...

- On s'en fout ! reviens immediatement dans ce lit !

- Mais monsieur, c'est vous même qui nous avez confié cette mission.

- Justement, j'ai donc le pouvoir de l'annuler ! Maintenant reviens te coucher !

- Veuillez m'excusez mais les autres Turks doivent déjà m'attendre pour partir...Je vais devoir y aller...

- Tseng bordel reste ici !

"Clac !" disait la porte, laissant un Rufus frustré, seul et nu comme un ver dans son lit.

- Bonjour M.Shinra ! chanta gaiement Myriam, la jeune secretaire du président.

Un vague grognement qu'elle interpreta comme un "bjour" fut la seule réponse émise par le blond qui, à peine arriver au 70eme étage, s'enferma dans son bureau.

- Et bien, il en fait une tête aujourd'hui le président, commenta Myriam.

- J'ai entendu dire que les Turks étaient en mission aujourd'hui, dit Estelle, autre secretaire, peut-être qu'il est sur les nerfs car il a pas pu s'envoyer en l'air avec M.Tseng...

- Mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils couchent ensemble ces deux-là, je veux dire, c'est qu'une rumeur...

- Penses-tu ! C'est Barty du 49ème qui l'a entendu dire de la bouche de Johan du 37eme à la machine à café du 62ème, c'est forcement une bonne info !

- Ben ça alors...En tout cas, je le plains ce pauvre président ! Si il est déjà de mauvais poil à neuf heures qu'est-ce-que ça va être à la fin de la journée...

* * *

Dans son bureau, Rufus grognait tout en machonnant méchamment son stylo plume (hérité de son père, passant de génération en génération). Non mais, pour qui se prennait-il ce Tseng de mes deux ? Non mais à cause de lui, l'illustre président de la Shinra avait du prendre une douche froide au lieu d'assouvir ses pulsions sur le corps désirable de ce maudit utaïen. Une douche froide ! Et sa peau délicate, Tseng y avait-il pensé ? Non, il était parti, tout ça pour une mission à Junon...Bon, il est vrai que c'était lui qui lui avait donné cette mission mais tout de même...Il allait être sévèrement réprimandé à son retour...Mais comment réprimender un canon pareil ? Tseng était la perfection même, un esprit affuté, un visage d'ange, de longs cheveux sombres, un torse musclé, une superbe paire de fesses et une énorme...

Rufus émit un grognement plus sonore avant de se pencher sur la pile de dossiers qui parsemait son bureau. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

"Bip bip...Bip bip...Bip bip"

Le retour du réveil-matin venu hanter son assassin ? Non, juste la montre ultra-moderne-de-la-mort-qui-tue-shinra du président blondinet qui sonnait 17h00. Et c'était plutôt tant mieux. Rufus avait passé la matinée à écouter les plaintes du groupe de syndicalistes du réacteur mako du secteur 3, réclamant moins d'heure de travail et se plaignant de problèmes de santé dû à la mako dans les réacteurs (et les gars, vous bossez à la Shinra, pas au Club Med !) et l'après-midi n'avait été que lecture de dossiers et signature de contrats. Après une journée aussi ennuyeuse et emmerdante, on avait bien le droit à une pause non ? Rufus appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

- Myriam, soyez gentille et rapportez moi du thé immédiatement.

- Bien monsieur (ce que vous pouvez être rustre...)

- Vous dites ?

- Non, rien, j'arrive tout de suite...

Dix petites minutes plus tard, mais dix minutes de trop pour Rufus, Myriam arriva, tasse fumante en main. Le président se saisit de la tasse, en bu une gorgée et...

"Pffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuu !!"

- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ce résidu de fumier de chocobo liquide ?!

- Il...Il n'y avait plus de thé, alors j'ai pensé à vous faire du café...

- Myriam, si vous tenez à votre emploi, voir même à votre vie, je vous conseille d'aller acheter du thé sur le champ avant que je n'envoie une élite du SOLDAT massacrer votre famille, vos amis et votre chien ! Ai-je bien été clair ?!

- Oui monsieur !

Les bonnes femmes ne servent vraiment à rien, pensa le président Shinra.

* * *

Quand il pénétra dans son bureau, Rufus se leva précipitamment, faisant valser sa chaise en arrière, et se jeta littérallement à son cou.

- Enfin rentré, c'est pas trop tôt...Tseng...

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas...A un tel accueil...

- Tu plaisantes ! A cause de toi j'ai passé une journée pourrie...

- Je suppose...Que je devrais attendre avant de vous faire mon rapport...

- Exactement !

Là dessus, le blond prit férocement les lèvres du brun, l'entrainant à reculons vers son bureau où Tseng le renversa, envoyant valser les documents et dossiers.

Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient commençé le matin même ! Rufus jubilait alors que Tseng retirait leurs vêtements (quoi que le terme arracher soit le plus approprié). Nus, tous deux, les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer. L'utaïen se colla à son amant, rapprochant leur bas-ventre en feu, et scella leur bouche en un baiser torride qui ne se termina que lorsque les deux furent à bout de souffle. Rufus passa ses bras autour du coup de Tseng et approcha doucement ses lèvres de son oreille, voulant lui susurer la suite des évènements quand...

"Crack !"

Asistant à la scène d'un Rufus et d'un Tseng en plein ébat amoureux, Myriam venait de lacher la tasse de thé qu'elle venait juste de préparer. La pauvre tasse en porcelaine se trouvait maintenant en mille morceaux sur le sol. Mais à ce moment précis, le regard noir que lui lançait le président Shinra présageait à la jeune secretaire qu'elle finirait dans le même état que la tasse si elle ne disparaisait pas vite. Ce qu'elle fit, sur le champ.

Le lendemain, Rufus Shinra fut d'exellente humeur, l'équipe des Turks aussi, bénéfiçiant de vacances imprévues offertes par leur adorable président qui maintenant pouvait s'envoyer leur chef à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Quand à Myriam, la secretaire, elle perdit son emploi mais se lança dans la réalisation de doujin yaoi.

**FIN**


End file.
